Secret Sister
by Amber Newman
Summary: Vincent faces life without Catherine as he tries to carry on and be a father to their son. Days pass and he raises Jacob with all the love and care he knew Catherine would have given their son. He is surrounded by people, needed by his son, and yet he feels as though there is something missing. At first he believes it is Catherine's absence..but something is still missing...until..
1. Chapter 1

Secret Sister

Vincent held Jacob in his arms and surveyed the surrounding grounds. The infant had been sleeping for several hours safely cradled in his father's arms as Vincent stood by Catherine's grave. He brought the child up here at least once a week and he would talk to Catherine and tell her about their son. It always brought tears to his eyes but they were bittersweet. It was in the early dawn moments that he could feel her spirit the strongest and it was almost as though they were a complete family even if it were just for a few brief fleeting moments before the sun threatened to appear and he had to go back Below. He dared to stay just a few seconds longer this day because there was something weighing heavily on his heart and he had no one to unburden his thoughts….

 _Vincent was woken from a deep sleep by the beating of a heart. At first he thought Jacob was starting to wake up but he rolled over and saw that his son was still peacefully sleeping in the cradle. The heart beat grew stronger and he could feel himself being drawn to it…._

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Sister

Vincent held Jacob in his arms and surveyed the surrounding grounds. The infant had been sleeping for several hours safely cradled in his father's arms as Vincent stood by Catherine's grave. He brought the child up here at least once a week and he would talk to Catherine and tell her about their son. It always brought tears to his eyes but they were bittersweet. It was in the early dawn moments that he could feel her spirit the strongest and it was almost as though they were a complete family even if it were just for a few brief fleeting moments before the sun threatened to appear and he had to go back Below. He dared to stay just a few seconds longer this day because there was something weighing heavily on his heart and he had no one to unburden his thoughts….

 _Vincent was woken from a deep sleep by the beating of a heart. At first he thought Jacob was starting to wake up but he rolled over and saw that his son was still peacefully sleeping in the cradle. The heart beat grew stronger and he could feel himself being drawn to it….he drifted back to sleep to the lullaby of the beating._

The baby sighed as he rolled over and looked toward where his father was sleeping. He had been sleeping peacefully all through the night and he woke up when he felt a feathery light kiss brush across his cheek. He looked up and saw a beautiful woman smiling down on him as she brushed a damp curl from his forehead. "Jacob, my sweet baby boy. Don't you worry or cry because everything is going to be alright. Take care of your father and make sure that he doesn't lose himself to grief. It breaks my heart to leave you and say good bye but it won't be for long, my son. Always remember that your momma loves you with all her heart and wishes that she could have stayed longer." Catherine brushed one more kiss across his cheek before she disappeared.

His face bunched up and he started to wail as fat tears streamed down his face. The heartbreaking wails woke up Vincent. He leapt out of bed and was at the cradle before his feet had a chance to touch the floor. He scooped his son into his arms and patted the baby's back until the wails subsided and he looked at his father through tear stained eyes. Vincent felt a faint presence in the room that he had not experienced in a long time.

"Catherine?" he whispered into the air. Jacob looked at him and he had a knowing look in his eyes when he heard his mother's name. His mouth opened and Vincent was certain that he son would have said something if he were able to talk. His father turned around and looked at the exit as if he thought he'd catch a glimpse of Catherine exiting the room. He could smell her perfume, feel her spirit still close, and it made his heart ache more than it had in many years. He blinked away the tears but one escape and landed on his son's forehead. He reached down and kissed it away. The tendrils of his hair caressed Jacob's cheeks and the baby reach for the strands, pulled hard, and released a joyful laugh. It brought a small smile to Vincent's lips as he tried to push the pain away. It was a new day and he had a child to care for and he could not become lost in his own sorrow.

Vincent shifted his son until he was in a more comfortable position and headed to the bathing chamber. Vincent reached over and pulled the water lever down and warm water ran from the faucet and into the tub. He tested the temperature before he stripped off Jacob's pajamas and diaper. He tossed his own clothing to the side and tested the temperature of the water once more before he stepped in. Soon his son was slashing around in the warm water and giggling with delight as he chased after soap bubbles that floated around. It lifted some of the pain from Vincent's heart to hear his son laugh so joyfully. How pure and simple was the laughter that Vincent momentarily forgot about his own pain and the terrible events of the past year. Only for a short while though because Catherine and the loss of her was always on his mind and in his heart. But he had learned to push that to the side so that he could concentrate on his son and attend to his needs before his own. Bath time was over all too soon as he pulled the plug and watched the whirling water going down the drain. He stepped onto the throw rug and wrapped a towel around his hips and securely covered his son.

He wrapped his son a little more tightly because he started to shiver as the room cooled down. There was a fire in his room and the chamber was much warmer as he left his bathing chamber. He placed Jacob on the bed; towel dried him, and placed a fresh cloth diaper on the baby. He slipped clean pants, shirt, and socks just as he heard a knock on his chamber.

"Come in Father," he said without even turning around.

"Vincent, it never amazes me just how heightened your senses are that you know it is me before I announce myself, "Father said as he slipped into a comfortable arm chair. He held his arms out to take the baby as Vincent slipped into clean, dry clothes.

"I would have known it was you, Father, even without my heightened senses."

"How?" Father asked.

"The tapping of your cane as you walk down the corridor," Vincent said with a smile.

"Ah," Father said with a light laugh. "I've grown so accustomed to the sound that I don't hear it anymore… OUCH, now that's enough of that, young man." Jacob had grabbed a large handful of beard and was pulling with all his might.

Innocent blue eyes filled with tears and a tender mouth trembled with whimpering. The loudness of Father's surprise had startled the baby and he soon began to cry.

"Hush, my love. I didn't mean to scare you." Father reached into his vest and pulled out an old pocket watch that his father had given him. It was tarnished, scratched, and very very old but kept perfect time. All the Tunnel children were fascinated by it and Father found it was a good way to distract an upset youngster. Jacob squealed in delight as his head swung from side to side as the watch danced on the end of its chain. The peace was only momentary because the baby's stomach started to growl and he let out a hungry howl that let the adults know that it was time for breakfast and that meant scrambling to the kitchen for a bottle and oatmeal. Father handed the baby to Vincent; he placed the child on one hip and reached out the other hand to hold the old man up.

Father creaked with each moment and groaned a little before finally standing in the upright position. "I don't know why I bother to go down when it's so much more work to get up again. Well, young man and sir, let's head to the eating chamber and let Mary know we are famished and demand to break the fast." He hobbled down the hallway and Vincent followed after with a howling infant. The howling vibrated through the tunnels and grew louder and louder as they came closer to the breakfast chamber. Mary heard the ruckus and had a bottle ready and waiting when they entered. She handed the bottle to Vincent and Jacob reached for it before it was even near him. Soon the howling stopped and was replaced by the sounds of content sucking. The bottle was drained in nearly one sip and he let it drop from his hands. Vincent caught it before it hit the floor and he laughed as his son opened his mouth as if to say something and instead emitted a large belch. Lately he had been able to burp himself without needed an assisted pat on the back.

Mary reached out her arms to take the baby so that Vincent and Father could sit and eat without the help of young fingers exploring their oatmeal or flinging eggs and bacon to the floor. There was always a puppy or two that waiting around as the younger children ate because there was always bound to be more food on the floor than into than went mouths.

Vincent brought two mugs of steaming coffee to the table and placed one in front of Father. He sat down as one of the younger children brought out two plates with bacon, eggs, hash browns, and assorted fruit. His own stomach was growling as he inhaled the heavenly scent of bacon. He too like Jacob was ready to plow face-first into the platter that was set before him. It was enough food for 5 grown men but was just enough to take the edge off his hunger. He had a day of heavy working in the tunnels and he would need his strength.

Father was rambling on about the day's work and what they would need to accomplish. Vincent was lost to the delight of the food and he wasn't really listening. He heart a sound, felt his chest quiver, and he gasped and dropped the piece of bacon that he was going to place in his mouth. A familiar scent filled his nostrils and he felt the presence of Catherine just as strong as he had earlier in his chamber. His heart was pounding and he could hear a heartbeat. It was like experiencing déjà vu. He was reminded of the times he could feel Jacob's heartbeat when Catherine was pregnant and held captive by Gabriel.

"What is it, Vincent? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Father reached out and placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder and gave it a slight shake to get his son's attention.

"What, Father? I'm sorry. Right now I have the strangest sensation that I've seen a ghost too. This morning Jacob woke up crying and I swear I could smell Catherine's perfume and feel her presence. Lately I've been hearing and feeling a faint heartbeat like I used to when Jacob was far away not yet born." Vincent wiped the sweat from his brow and shivered from the chill that ran down his spine. He literally felt as if Catherine was right next to him or calling out to him. He couldn't shake the feeling and felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Perhaps it's the bond that you shared with her and you're feeling it growing through your son. It's bound to be very strong since your blood courses through his veins," Father reasoned. It sounded about right to him but Vincent shook his head no.

"It's not the shame though Father. I always knew that it was Catherine and I know when Jacob needs me but this is different. It feels like someone else is calling out to me. Someone who is connected by Catherine but it is not her or Jacob. It was very faint at first and grows stronger with each day." He wiped away the tears, pushed his plate to the side, and stood up. He reached down and scooped his son from Mary's arms and turned to face the door. The tears flowed freely down his face as he tried to speak his voice broke, "I'm sorry, Father, but you'll understand if I'm not able to help in the tunnels today."

"Of course, son, I understand. Take time for yourself and the baby and don't worry about the work. There will be plenty of help or Mouse will make sure to leave some set aside for you." Father patted him on the shoulder and watched as he walked away.

Vincent made it back to his chamber before putting Jacob back into his cradle. His son had fallen fast asleep on the walk through the corridors. He sat down on the bed and brought his hand to his chest. His heart was beating strong and fast, he heard it flooding through his ears and a second heartbeat echoed after it.

Catherine stood in the corner and watched as his eyes again filled with tears. Her own eyes would have cried too if she had been able to. She wanted to reach out and hold him but she was not able to. She called out in a soft voice, "Don't give up, Vincent. I'm not truly lost because a part of me is left behind. It is a part that you lost but will soon discover. Do not lose faith, love, for I am always with you and our children…."

To be continued.


End file.
